


vampires play baseball?

by softbeoms



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Some Twilight references, beomjun are Oblivious Idiots, beomjun have strange mating rituals and we just live with it, chat-fic, ft. tyunningsoob who just want to catch a break. they don't get one., mention of furries and necrophilia but it's not in a sexy way dw, this is really just so dumb i'm sorry to anyone who has to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbeoms/pseuds/softbeoms
Summary: [feral catboyhas changed GC name to“Olympic Coven”][feral catboyhas changed their nickname to“edward”]soob: what the fuck(Or: Beomgyu and Yeonjun just finished watching the Twilight Saga and thought to unleash some havoc on the group GC.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	vampires play baseball?

**Author's Note:**

> [peeks in] so. hello. 
> 
> i honestly have no idea what to call this thing but it is the bi-product of taejun outing themselves as biters + the fact that yeonjun's watched every single twilight movie. 
> 
> i am so sorry. this is very dumb. 
> 
> solid fucking shoutout to kenzie (@Hoshi_no_Jun on twt) and candice (@lqbeomie) who indulged my bullshit with this absolutely ridiculous idea. another shoutout to thao (@runtowardspring) who came up with the title. love you three lots. 
> 
> **edit: here are the boys unames! since i'm an idiot who forgot:**  
>  \- yeonjun is edward  
> \- beomgyu is bella  
> \- soobin is jacob  
> \- taehyun is renesmee  
> \- hyuka is alice
> 
> unbeta-ed as always!!!! any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> **if you like it, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and kudos!**
> 
> **[DISCLAIMER: TXT AS DEPICTED HERE ARE NOT MEANT TO REFLECT THE MEMBERS IN REAL LIFE WHATSOEVER. THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE PURELY FICTIONAL.]**

_[_ **_feral catboy_ ** _has changed GC name to_ **_“Olympic Coven”_ ** _]_

 _[_ **_feral catboy_ ** _has changed their nickname to_ **_“edward”_ ** _]_

**soob:** what the fuck

_[_ **_edward_ ** _has changed_ **_soob_ ** _’s nickname to_ **_“jacob”_ ** _]_

**jacob:** hyung what the actual fuck 

_[ **edward** has changed **akutagawa** ’s nickname to **“renesmee”** ]_

**renesmee** : hey hold on hyung i like that nickname a lot 

**jacob** : hyung, to reiterate: what the actual fuck 

**chestnut** : just wait a little guys i think he’s onto something

_[ **edward** has changed **atsushi** ’s nickname to **“alice”** ]_

**jacob** : beomgyu do you have anything to do with this?

_[ **edward** has changed **chestnut** ’s nickname to **“bella”** ]_

**edward** : THERE WE GO

 **bella** : ofc not @ soobin hyung why would u think so 

**renesmee** : IS THIS TWILIGHT?

 **jacob** : ...you know what i’m not gonna ask. i won’t say anything. 

**renesmee** : WHY AM I THE CURSED CGI BABY. WHY AM I Y O U R CURSED CGI BABY

 **alice** : i have no complaints actually i like this character

 **jacob** : i have so many questions but i’m afraid to ask any of them

 **renesmee** : yeah hyung i think it’s better if you don’t.

 **renesmee** : I ON THE OTHER HAND

 **renesmee** : THINK I AM OWED AN ANSWER TO MY QUESTION 

**renesmee** : WHY AM I THE CURSED CGI BABY

 **bella** : u radiate baby energy as it is, tyun, i think this is fitting

 **edward** : exactly exactly

 **edward** : see beomgyu gets it

 **renesmee** : i did not forsake my akutagawa nickname for this. 

**alice** : oh yeah tyun and i aren’t matching anymore :(((( @ yeonjun hyung :((( we were matching before :(( 

**renesmee** : LOOK WHAT U DID HYUNG U MADE HYUKA SAD

 **edward** : alice is very kai tho!!! no one hates alice bc she’s best girl in the same way that no one hates hyuka bc he is best boy so alice is kai

 **alice** : !!!!!! i can live with that !!!!! >3>

 **jacob** : i still have so many questions.

 **bella** : live and let live, soobin hyung. live and let live. 

* * *

**jacob** : fine i’ll bite.

 **bella** : hehe. “bite”.

 **jacob** : what the hell goes on with this gc. like, really. 

**jacob** : i’m talking to u @ edward hyung

 **edward** : beomgyu and i finished twilight last night and we thought about who we would be if we were the characters and stuff

 **edward** : and we decided we’d be edward and bella, obviously. 

**edward** : and soobin makes sense as jacob. 

**edward** : and then taehyun as renesmee, and then kai is alice bc of reasons stated above. 

**jacob** : struggling to understand how you and beomgyu being edward and bella is “obvious”.

 **renesmee** : that doesn’t explain why i’m you and beomgyu hyung’s horrific computer baby

 **bella** : taehyunie sometimes it’s better to just accept things as they come

 **bella** : must we require an explanation for everything?

 **bella** : why can’t we just enjoy things as they arrive to us?

 **renesmee** : okay, we get it, ur a pisces

 **bella** : and ur aquarian energy is ruining my neptunian vibes so i think we’re even here

 **alice** : why are you dragging eo as if u don’t both have scorpio moons

 **alice** : ur in the same boat here

 **edward** : it really was a bad idea to let you three buy that astrology book huh

 **bella** : you just hate the fact that taehyun called you an “overthinking little virgo” 

**alice** : yeah hyung you just hate the fact that taehyun was right

 **renesmee** : yeah hyung

 **edward** : i hate you all deeply. 

**jacob** : aaaaaand that’s how this conversation got derailed. 

**jacob** : great work team. 

**bella** : thank you leader hyung. 

**jacob** : i was being sarcastic beomgyu.

 **bella** : i know :)

* * *

**renesmee** : wait

 **renesmee** : i had a thought

 **renesmee** : so like. if beomgyu hyung is bella.

 **renesmee** : and soobin hyung is jacob. 

**renesmee** : and yeonjun hyung is edward. 

**bella** : i’m already not liking this for some reason. 

**renesmee** : does this mean that beomgyu hyung is trying to figure out if he’s a necrophiliac or a furry? 

_[ **bella** has kicked **renesmee** out of the group chat ] _

**jacob** : oh my GOD

 **alice** : this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. 

**edward** : tyun getting kicked out of the gc is the best thing that’s ever happened to you?

 **bella** : which he DESERVED by the way

 **alice** : no not that

 **alice** : beomgyu hyung getting exposed is the best thing that’s ever happened to me

 **bella** : kai kamal huening shut ur trap before u join tyun in exile. 

**alice** : you act like that’s a bad thing. 

**bella** : >:( ur on THIN ICE, KAMAL!!!!! THIN ICE!!!!!

 **jacob** : i am actually cackling right now. @ beomgyu i hope you can feel how hard i’m laughing right now. 

**bella** : we are roommates and your bed is right below mine. 

**bella** : i can, unfortunately, hear AND feel it. 

**bella** : you’re on thin ice too, choi soobin. 

* * *

**jacob** : @edward i actually have an inquiry

 **edward** : yes?

 **jacob** : am i jacob because beomgyu had a crush on me when we first met and you still haven’t let it go?

_[ **edward** has kicked **jacob** out of the group chat ]_

**alice** : THIS IS GETTING SPICY

 **alice** : also awh look couples who kick people out of gcs together stay together. 

**alice** : [wipes tears] this is peak modern romance right here. 

  
  
  


_[conversation between **choisoob** and **choibeom** ] _

**choisoob** : so uh. 

**choisoob** : was that sign “obvious” enough for you?

 **choibeom** : hyung…

 **choibeom** : it’s more complicated than that. 

**choibeom** : like if it were that easy we would be together by now

 **choisoob** : ??? beomgyu look i love you. like genuinely. and i think the world of you. 

**choibeom** : i sense a “but” here

 **choisoob** : but you’re being stupid as fuck rn. 

**choisoob** : like idk if you’re being dense on purpose or if you’re really this oblivious. 

**choibeom** : it’s just not as simple as it seems!!!!! 

**choisoob** : it looks that way to me!!!!!

 **choisoob** : like come on, gyu

 **choisoob** : he made y’all the main couple from a romance movie. 

**choisoob** : and wasn’t /he/ the one who brought up you being bella and him being edward?

 **choibeom** : i regret telling you things

 **choisoob** : no you don’t

 **choisoob** : i’m just saying!!!!!!!! i think hyung is being plenty obvious about what he thinks of you. 

**choisoob** : he even kicked me out just for reminding him that you used to like me

 **choibeom** : THANKS FOR THAT BTW

 **choibeom** : NOT LIKE YOU ALREADY HOLD IT OVER MY HEAD DAILY

 **choisoob** : YOU’RE FOCUSING ON THE WRONG THINGS!!!!!!!!

 **choibeom** : I’M TRYING NOT TO PANIC LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!

 **choisoob** : gyu-ah, look. 

**choisoob** : i’m speaking as a person who knows and loves you /both/.

 **choisoob** : i think you have a solid chance. 

**choisoob** : like really fucking solid. 

**choibeom** : …

 **choisoob** : just promise me you’ll think about. 

**choisoob** : like actually think about it this time. 

**choibeom** : ...fine. i will. 

  
  


**choibeom** : thank you hyungie

 **choisoob** : anytime, beomie. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> writing twt: [@altbeomjuns](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns)  
> moodboard tweet is [here](https://twitter.com/altbeomjuns/status/1353959507148214272?s=20)


End file.
